The present invention relates to a dynamo-electric machine, and more specifically to a dynamo-electric machine that generates torque to drive an automobile or generates electric power in braking.
In the dynamo-electric machine, alternating-current power is supplied to a stator coil to generate a rotating magnetic field, and then a rotator is rotated with this rotating magnetic field. It is also possible to output alternating-current power from a coil by converting electric energy applied to the rotator into electric energy. As described above, the dynamo-electric machine operates as a motor or a power generator.
For the stator of such a dynamo-electric machine, a configuration is known in which the terminal of a segment coil is welded for connection. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-151975.
In the case where this type of dynamo-electric machine is mounted on an automobile, the dynamo-electric machine is installed in a narrow, limited space. This demands the downsizing of the dynamo-electric machine. It is necessary to reduce the size of coil ends in association with downsizing. Therefore, it is necessary to lower the height of coil ends and to provide an insulation distance in a narrow, limited space. A problem is to stably provide an insulation distance.